The YamiHikari Saga
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Three trips to the movie theater, two succeed in happiness, one fails in playfulness. SO much better than it sounds. B x R, M x YM, Y x Y
1. With Ryou and Bakura

But Ryooouuu!

**Bold**: Shared words

_Italics_: Ryou's thoughts

Have fun! Ja ne!

"But Ryooouuu!" Bakura moaned, staring at the hikari. "No 'buts', mister, you're coming with me and that's that." Ryou replied, Bakura moaning again. "But Ryoooooouuuu I don't wanna!" He then proceeded to pout. Ryou sighed. Why, of all given days, did he have to chose this day to go to see a Star Wars movie? "But Baku," Ryou said, said dark glaring. "There'll be lots of gore." He added, an extra note catching the yami's attention. "Gore?" he asked excitedly, grinning like mad. "Yep. But you gotta come, 'kay?" Bakura's grin widened slightly. "You got it." Whilst exited, Ryou smiled evilly to himself. _Heh heh heh, sucker!_

"Ryou, this movie sucks! It doesn't even have that much violence! And, what little it does have, those idiots censor it! And who the hell is named Jabu the hut, and Chewy, anyway?!" Ryou groaned, a migraine forming. "Bakura," he whispered. "This is a MOVIE THEATER. It's a place to sit, shut up, and have a good time. No, will you please? Shut. Up?" Bakura snorted, earning a few dozen 'shh!' es. "Ryou, deary, I'll tell you this much. I'll talk when I want, what decibel I want, and what to say. Okay?" Earning several dozen more 'shh' es. " Well, f-eep!- you, too!" Bakura grinned like mad, Ryou, looking highly like he wanted to hide or disappear, and many other giving him scared or murderous glares. _Aw, man._

"**Luke**," Bakura grinned, copying the famous line, altering it a tad bit. "**I. AM. Your father**'s cousin's roommate's nephew's doggie's walker." Bakura smirked, Ryou giggling like mad. " Bakura, you dope." Ryou giggled, laughing. _Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea._ he thought, smiling to himself. That was, until Bakura glomped him. "Bakura!"

"Ah, that was such a refreshing day, Ryou-chan!" Bakura grinned, looking happily at Ryou. "Can we go back again tomroow?" This time, it was Ryou's turn to groan. "No." Bakura whined. "But Ryooooooouuuu!" Wait, wasn't this how things had started? _Not again!_


	2. With Malik and Marik

Now, with two chappies! Ja ne!

_**Hi**_: Malik's thought's to Marik

_Ho_: Marik to Malik

"Malik, must we really sink down to Ryou and Baku-chan's level just to enjoy ourselves?" Malik grinned. Marik sweat-dropped. _And, to think, I'M the yami, and HE'S the light. Feh, whoever came up with that yin-yang crap must've not seen us! _Marik smirked at his light, who, for the life of himself, could not get that blasted jacket on. Actually, he could GET it on, but he could not zip it up. "Mal-chan," Marik said, walking towards said hikari. "… This isn't a reversible coat. Malik blushed, giggling nervously "Whoops. Heh heh." Marik shook his head. "Silly hikari. C'mon, let's go."

"Whoop! You go, young pad-walker!" Malik sighed. NOW, who was being silly? "Marik, it's padawalker (A/N: SP?), not pad-walker. Good grief, that sounds SO wrong." Malik chuckled, reaching for the popcorn. "NOOOO!" Marik wailed, making Malik jump. "NOT MY POPCORN! NOOOOOOO!" Malik sighed, scratching his head bemusedly. _Okay, then… _Reaching for the drink they shared, he got the exact same reaction, down to the tone. "NOOOO!" Marik wailed again, Malik groaning. "NOT MY POPCORN! NOOOOOOO!" Malik sweat-dropped. "Marik, you BAKA, it's not even your popcorn!" Marik paused. "Oh." Then… "NOOOOO! MY LOVELY COCA-COLA! NOOOOOO!" Malik sighed tiredly. "Oh, stuff a sock in it."

Marik sighed. _Jeez, hikari, you're a jerk! _He could FEEL Malik's indignation at this. _**Me?! A jerk?! You're the one who squealed wolf whenever I reached for the popcorn! You're the one that whined when I reached for MY coca-cola! You're the one that- **__Oh, _Marik grunted, _Shut up. Please. Just shut. Up…_


	3. With Yugi and Yami

Oh, my. THREE chappies! Howway!

**You**: Yugi

_**Suck**_: Yami

"Really? Arigato, mo hitori no boku!" Yugi squealed happily, glomping Yami. "Your welcome, aibou. Though, I still don't get the Star War thing, but, ah, well." Yami said, smiling. "C'mon, let's go, go, go!" With that, Yugi ran towards the front door, grabbing a sweater and attempting to put it on so fast, it was a wonder that he didn't get stuck. Then, grabbing his keys, Yugi quickly exited the house, leaving Yami to stand where the midget had been 2 seconds ago. _Wow, aibou's fast._ Yami groaned. _Stupid sugar-high… Helloooo, migraine._

On the way there, Yami just happened to see a billboard that scared him to no end. _Kiss your landlord goodbye! _Yami read, horrified at the thought. _**Kiss aibou goodbye?! But I don't wannaaaaa! **_Yugi, who heard what the yami had said, started, puzzled. **Yaaaami? **the midget asked, terrified. **Where did you…?** He stopped when he saw the billboard. **Yami, **Yugi sighed, smiling nervously. **We need to talk about business terms and phrases, okay? **Yugi sighed. _There goes the movie._

"So," Yami asked for, what must've been the MILLIOTH time. "You promise you won't leave me?"

"Yup." Yugi smiled.

"You won't make me pay rent?"

"Yup."

"I won't have to pay for anything at all in this house?"

"Yup. Wait, WHAT?!"

Yami grinned. "Just kidding, aibou. Relax." Yugi chuckled. "Thank god. You know how much it costs just to FEED you?"

Yami pouted. "Gee. That makes me feel _oh, so special_." Yugi smiled at him. "Right, right. Sorry. Though, it doesn't help with you craving Egyptian stuff, even going on to Ebay, and out-bidding yourself." Ami pouted again. "Oi, how was I to know? I've never used the Ra-cursed thing before!" Yugi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? So how'd you log in?" Yami sweat-dropped. "Err, um… I think I hear my mum calling me to go back home. Sorry,nicetomeetyou,hopetoseeyouagain,byebye!" With that Yami fled, Yugi taking chase. "Wait a minute!" Yugi thought, skidding to a halt. "Your mum's not even alive, you big ol' meanie! Get back here!" Yami, although far, far away from Yugi, could still be heard clearly. "No thanks, I like my life migraine-free!" Yugi fumed playfully. "W-why you…! Get back here!"

And so ends the yami-hikari saga. Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
